Olliver Vornick
History Early Life Olliver Vornick was born on an Imperial Hive World, where he was conscripted into the Imperial Navy as a an engineer. Due to his natural technical skills and his brute strength, he excelled at his job. At some point, his ship, a Lunar-Class Cruiser, Doom of Traitors, was called upon to serve in a minor local conflict. Their enemy (unknown to this day), in an act of desperation, rammed Doom of Traitors, tearing it asunder and dooming most of the crew to an agonizing death. Olliver's best friend and mentor, Lee, was pulled out into the void and perished. Most of his other friends were vaporized, as they were near the point of impact. Olliver alone managed to survive, not by any feat of technical expertise or intelligence, but by pure luck. All this is known, the rest is a story told by Olliver alone. According to himself, he commandered an Imperial dropship singlehanded, slaying it's crew and taking the craft for himself. More likely, he was simply picked up by the dropship as it docked with it's patron ship. From there, Olliver drops off the grid, eventually amassing a band of traitors and renegades and commandeering the escort, Balance of Terror. Life as a Pirate Using his captured escort, Olliver plagued Imperial merchantile lanes, and became a rather rich individual. After about a decade of staying one step ahead of the Imperium, Olliver made a fateful mistake when he destroyed an Imperial transport carrying not one, but two inquisitors. The transport's escorts immediately turned on the hapless pirates, and destroyed most of their ships. In a panic, Olliver escaped with a cruiser and a pair of escorts, less than a third of what his original force was. Critically wounded, he fled to an Death World to enact repairs and begin plans to rebuild his fleet. Death Unbeknownst to Olliver, he had been followed by the slain Inquisitor's retinue, and trapped between the hammer of the Imperial fleet and the anvil of the death world, Olliver went to war one last time. He boarded the Imperial Dictator Cruiser serving as the flagship of the hunter fleet, and during the confrontation for control of the vessel's bridge he was vaporized by a primaris psyker. Personality Olliver is a human with immense technical expertise, as well as brute strength. He is a narcissist, and proud of it. Appearance Olliver is a relatively tall human, bulging with muscle. He had bright green eyes and black hair. Abilities and Traits Olliver is extremely capable with a power sword, and also extremely good with machine of all kinds. Equipment During his later years, Olliver wore Carapace Armor and wielded a power sword. Fleet At it's peak, Olliver's stolen vessels numbered between three and five cruisers, and twenty to thirty escorts. Relations Olliver hates just about everyone, but has an almost affectionate stance on his crew and retinue. Friends and Allies Gor - Olliver's second in command, a brutal pirate known for tearing out the eyes of his enemies. Viri - Olliver's Armorer, a women frustrated with the Imperium and harboring a love of weapons. Enemies Imperium - For raiding their shipping lanes Orks - Because their orks. Chaos - For stealing their ships Quotes By "It it has value, it's worth stealing, and if it's worth stealing it's worth fighting for! Now stop listening to me and man the guns!" Olliver over the fleetwide intercom About He may be a lowlife scoundrel living off the refuse of the Imperium, but do not underestimate him. He has slain traitor and loyalist alike in his quest for loot, and will continue to plague us if we do not exterminate him and obliterate his ramshackle fleet. - Inquisitor Allen, in his report to an Imperial Admiral after learning of the deaths of his two comrades. Trivia Olliver was 32 years old when he died. Olliver had six sisters, three died in Imperial service, two turned traitor, and the last became an adept in the Adeptus Terra. She later committed suicide.